Not Okay
by Erikstrulove
Summary: No, it's really not okay. Not really. Oh and...my privacy please?


An) The first few paragraphs have been on my computer for awhile and I just decided to make it a short story. So, review on your way out. Thanks!

Disclaimer: I don't own SGA

Oh and Ittalics are the aliens words. Unless there aren't any qoutation marks then they're our main characters thoughts.

* * *

_It's an okay life, really. Most of the time…if you don't think too much about where you are, or, things like _will they give me the squishy fruit today_, or _will they put the green vitamins in my water today_. So, yeah, it's an okay life. _

He gazed out, through the bars of the kennel at the grassland beyond the village where the Stargate lay hidden from view. _No! What am I saying? Of course its not okay! Its not okay! I want out!_ He began rattling the kennel door, and scowled at the impossibly strong vines which held it into place. "Hey! It's not okay in here! I am a _sentient, BEING _in here!" A large shadow came into view and then a pair of bipedal legs. He scowled at those, too.

"_Phre'Tro, I think your pet needs to go to the bathroom again_." The legs left his sight and he watched as they re-entered the house.

He fumed, they were always thinking if he got too excited that was always the answer! _Oh, look, the little creature is jumping, I think it needs to go out again. Oh look, he's trying to draw symbols on the earth, better take it outside before it has an accident again. _He was shook from his thoughts by a feminine voice.

"Father _I took him out a few minutes ago! He doesn't need to go!"_

"Phre'Tro you know what happened last time." Came the admonishing voice.

"_He was in the house last time…besides, the books say animals never go in their own den."_

"_Phre'Tro!"_

"Fine!"

He heard the door open and slam shut and Phre'Tro came into view. She held out the leash out to his head trying to get the metal loop over it without having to open the cage door more than necessary. He backed away with a grimace.

"_Oh come now Ro'Trin, you don't want to stink up the kennel do you? Now just put it on like a good boy."_

_Oh yeah, that's what I'm going to do. _"A choke collar, are you insane? I don't think so. No. Not gonna happen." Unfortunately, 'Ro'Trin' doesn't have a choice.

"_Come on," _She beckoned in a sing-song voice, "_I'll give you a Glerble tart_…" She coaxed.

Ro'trin looked skeptical, and then thoughtful. And while he was distracted…

Thwack!

"Hey!"

"_Hold still Ro'Trin! Bad!" _The girl yelled as her precious 'Ro'Trin backed into the corner of his cage. "_Hold still, easy now….this won't hurt."_

'Ro'Trin' grimaced. "Yeah right, I saw animal cops, those collars are dangerous!"

"_Ro'Trin if only we could communicate, I'm sure you would agree with this."_

_Euch! Why can I understand her when she can't understand me? This is so wrong! _"Ach! Eeh! Choking! Choking here!"

"_There, see, not so bad. And look, your new collar looks so nice on you, this way I'll just have to attach the leash to it and I wont have to wrap it around your big head anymore."_

"You sound way to happy with yourself." _Although the blue does go with my eyes… _Thought Ro'Trin as he was being pulled over to some trees.

"_This looks like a nice spot, why don't you go here."_

"In the open? Here? Can't we go to the big ditch where we usually go?"

"_What are you waiting for Ro'Trin, go already! I'm missing the broadcast." _She wined. Here pet was clearly obstinate on the matter and she sighed, "_Fine, we'll go further."_

"About time."

They walked towards the grassland where a large ditch was located, and Ro'Trin jumped down, momentarily worried his leash wasn't long enough. "Do you mind? How about privacy?"

"_You sure have a sense of privacy…I'll bet you're way smarter than Mer'Tas flipnog." _Said Phre'tro as she turned around.

"Of course I am! It eats that purple stuff that grows on all the walls! Oh, and I speak how many languages? Hmm?" _Stupid Flipnog… _Suddenly there was a noise not too far away…

"Rodney!"

"Dr. McKay!"

_Sheppard? Could it really be!? _"Over here! I'm in this ditch held captive by squid legs here!" Rodney saw that Phre'Tro was looking around for the source of the chattering that sounded much like her pets and was distracted. He gave a sharp yank on his leash, pulling himself backwards and Phre'Tro down into the ditch. Seeing the leash out of her hands he hurriedly climbed up out of the ditch and made a run for it instantly spotting his team.

"What he heck McKay?" Sheppard gestured towards the collar and dangling leash.

"Later." Rodney breathed, glancing back towards the ditch. "Run before she sees us!"

Ronon quirked an eyebrow. "She?"

"Lets just go."

"Alright, lets move back to the gate."

-

END


End file.
